Lucky
by Kri5ti
Summary: "This next part's going to decide my fate, Dan. And I at least want to be able to say I did this." Dan was confused until he saw Phil leaning closer until their lips were together in a deep, passionate kiss. Phan, obviously. Fluff. Series of one-shots — all centered around Phan!
1. As Long As We Have Each Other

**A/N: Written because I think Phan is real... and I love it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil or Dan... though I wish I did...**

* * *

Phil was never the type to really express how he felt — especially to his friends. Best friends. Because then they would look at him weird, and their friendship, no matter how strong, would be thrown out the window.

So why the _hell_ was he doing this?

Dan was sitting in his and Phil's shared living room when Phil ran upon him that fateful day. He was sitting silently and motionlessly, causing Phil to wonder what had gotten into his usually extremely cheerful friend.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Phil asked sincerely. Dan just seemed so... distant at the moment. And it was killing Phil.

Dan finally seemed to notice Phil's presence. "Oh, hey," Dan said, shifting postions on the couch.

Phil noticed how reluctant Dan was to speak and was becoming exceedingly worried. "Dan, are you okay? You seem a little... off," Phil finished, afraid of how what he wanted to say would come out. He didn't want to frighten Dan when he seemed so... delicate.

"I'm fine," Dan said quickly — a little _too_ quickly. "Just... insomnia," he lied as smoothly as he could. But Phil, being as perceptive as he was, saw right through it.

"You were fast asleep last night," Phil said. "I saw you."

Phil didn't have time to retrace his words — he had just admitted to watching his "best friend" sleep. No, not creepy at all, Phil.

Okay. So maybe Phil didn't think of Dan as "just a friend." Maybe he thought about Dan the way he was supposed to think about a lover. Maybe he had a deep yearning to be held by Dan, loved, kissed, caressed... Maybe he was a little bit _in love_ with him.

"Wait — saw me?" Dan asked. "What do you mean?"

Phil was sure to be tomato red by now. "I, uh, was walking to the bathroom. And your door was open and I looked in... You were asleep."

It was no secret that Phil was a _terrible _liar — especially not to Dan.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, Phil," Dan began. "For one, I always shut my door before bed. For another, you don't have to walk by my room to get to the lou."

Phil's eyes widened, just as a deer caught in headlights. Dan had a valid point...

Sighing, Phil sat down beside Dan on the couch. Dan scooted to give Phil room, crossing his legs and facing him as he always did when he and Phil had a "serious" talk.

"I want to say something," Phil muttered. "And I want you to listen to every single thing I say before you make assumptions, or run away, or laugh in my face."

Dan nodded, becoming afraid of what Phil might say. Phil had never been _this_ serious when talking to Dan, and the idea of what might come out of his mouth frightened him. "I'm listening."

Phil stopped. What was he doing? He definitely could _not_ just blatantly tell Dan he was in love with him. No! That would ruin their friendship, Phil would be heartbroken, and Dan would probably not speak to him ever again.

But the look on Dan's face let him know he was too far in now to get out. Gulping, he began.

"Dan, you know you're my friend. My best friend," he corrected, chancing a glance in Dan's direction. He was met with Dan's shining smile. "We've been through a lot together... And every minute I've spent with you, I've cherished." Phil was getting close to tears. "And I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone before."

Phil was silent for a while, causing Dan to speak. "Where are you going with this, Phil?"

Phil shook his head, finally turning to face Dan. He couldn't just... say it. Running a hand through his dark hair, he said, "This next part's going to decide my fate, Dan. And I at least want to be able to say I did this."

Dan was confused until he saw Phil leaning closer until their lips were together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Dan was shocked. Phil was his friend. A close friend that he told everything to, and cuddled, and was probably a little _too_ flirty with. But he wasn't _in love_ with Phil. He didn't want to be in a relationship with him.

Then why did it feel _so_ fucking good to kiss him?

Dan began to get a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he'd never experienced before. It was inexplainable. It made Dan feel protected, safe, loved, joyful. Yet at the same time, it terrified him.

Phil was feeling something similar. He was _kissing_ Dan. _Kissing._ And Dan wasn't pulling away. In fact, he was encouraging it. He had threaded his hands in Phil's hair, pulled him as close as possible, and leaned down on the couch until Phil was lying on top of him. Their legs tangled together as their lips continuously met again and again.

When they each needed air, Dan cursed the stupid need to breathe — there were much more important things he could be doing.

They were both panting heavily, their breaths mixing together from the proximity of their mouths. Phil began to examine Dan's face, looking for some sort of reaction to what had just happened.

"Wow," Dan said. It may have been the most cliché thing to say at the moment, but Dan honestly couldn't think of another word to describe it. "That was, uh..."

"I'm sorry," Phil burst out. "That was out of hand, and stupid, and — "

"It was perfect," Dan cut him off. Phil gazed up at him in wonder.

"Really?" Phil asked meekly. He'd been _so_ ready to face rejection...

"Really," Dan assured him with a smile. And once again, the two were kissing without a care in the world.

Of course they had to face the world — it was one thing to be gay, and another to act on it. And of course there was the fanbase which they hoped would be supportive. And the most stressful thing to worry about — homophobia.

But they would survive. As long as they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Review? I LOVE YOU!**

**PLACENTA!  
**

**-Kristen**


	2. Let's Tell Them

**A/N: Okay, making this a multi-chaptered fic, filled with various one-shots, all about Phil and Dan... they just make me so happy!**

**This isn't really a continuation of last chapter... but I guess it could be. So it's whatever you want it to be. FREEDOM!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited last chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Phan isn't mine...**

* * *

Phil was a persistent person. It was one of the many things Dan admired about him. Phil could set his sights on something, anything he wanted — and usually, he'd get it. Not that Phil abused this power; he just knew exactly how to use it. And there was something Phil had been _dying_ for.

"I don't like lying," Phil had said one night as they cuddled on the couch. "It's wrong."

Dan tried to play it off. "We aren't lying, Phil. We're just... not giving the entire truth," Dan justified, mentally patting himself on the back for the correct wording.

"Which is just as bad," Phil countered, giving Dan one of _his_ looks. Dan looked away, a little afraid of Phil's wrath. Noticing this, Phil sighed, his tone softening. "Look, Dan. You know how I feel about the situation, and you know how I feel about you." He paused, tilting Dan's chin up to stare him in the eyes. "Is it so wrong to want the world to know that you're mine?"

Dan smiled, blushing as he always did when Phil said things like that. "I'm afraid, Phil," Dan admitted sheepishly. "How would the fanbase take it? They don't even know we're gay," he reasoned. Sighing and shaking his head, Phil grabbed his laptop from the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked curiously.

"Proving you wrong," Phil replied. Dan sat there in suspense until he noticed Phil going to his tumblr page.

"Why are you on tumblr?" Dan asked yet again.

"Stop asking so many questions," Phil laughed. He scrolled through page after page, then seemed to find what he was looking for, if how his face lit up was any indication. "Here. Look."

A little afraid, Dan accepted the computer from Phil's hands and gazed at the screen. There was a post from someone, giving a list of reasons why he and Phil should be together. He wanted to cry at some of them, but refrained. Filled with joy, he continued to look at post after post — all of which were about him and Phil becoming a couple, and how happy people would be if they were.

"Wow," Dan said . "That's amazing."

"I know," Phil said, grabbing his laptop from Dan's lap and shutting it down. "Do you think you should worry about the fanbase now?"

Dan shook his head slowly. "No. But..." He searched for a reason. "There's a such thing as homophobia, Phil. And coming out as a couple would trigger it for the both of us."

Phil chuckled. "Screw them. It's their mistake, not ours." He turned, putting his leg up on the couch to get closer to Dan. He put his hand on his knee comfortingly. "We can survive."

Dan locked his eyes on Phil's. "But..."

Phil's face flashed with panic, understanding. "No. Save it, Dan. You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" Before Dan could stop him and tell him how ridiculous that idea was, Phil was standing up. "You are ashamed to be dating someone like me. God, I was _so _afraid of this..."

He stormed out of the room, and Dan heard the familiar slamming of his bedroom door as he left.

Dan sat still, in complete shock of what had just happened. Was Phil _really_ that insecure? Did he really doubt how Dan felt? Was it really that easy for him to believe that Dan was _ashamed_ of him?

Dan was still pondering the questions when he entered his bedroom later that night — alone. He and Phil usually slept together every night — but not like _that_. No, they would hold one another, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Dan had gotten used to it. _Very _used to it. So used to it that he wasn't able to go to sleep without the warmth of Phil's body next to his.

He was distraught. He wanted to go talk to Phil about this and assure him that he was definitely _not _ashamed of him. If anything, Dan expected it to be vice-versa. But he couldn't just barge in there when Phil obviously didn't want to talk to him.

And so he stayed up all night, wondering just _why_ he didn't want to tell the world.

He went to sleep around six in the morning, then woke up at seven. He hadn't really been able to sleep without Phil.

He got out of bed, despite his fatigue. He entered his bathroom, doing his morning routine. In the middle of brushing his teeth, it hit him. He needed to tell Phil. Now.

He finished rinsing out his mouth, running from the bathroom and to the kitchen where Phil would no doubt be. Proving how much Dan knew about him, there was Phil, standing in their kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Dan rushed over to him.

"Let's tell them," he began with, speaking quickly. "Let's tell them now. I was afraid, and it was stupid, and I'm so sorry for making you feel unwanted — "

"Whoa, whoa," Phil said. "Slow down."

Dan sighed, starting over. "I was afraid, and I let my fear get in the way of me and you. But now I realize how dumb it was to be scared. And I know I can get through it all as long as you're by my side."

By the end, Phil was grinning. He yanked Dan closer, simply hugging him. When he pulled back for a fraction of a second, he put his lips to Dan's. Dan returned the kiss with love.

"You had me so terrified, Dan. I thought you didn't want me anymore..." Phil confessed, looking down. Dan laughed.

"That's ridiculous, Phil. How could I not want someone so sweet, caring, and gorgeous?"

Phil's cheeks tinted pink. "So charming."

Dan smiled. "You love every minute of it."

"That I do, Dan. That I do."

And just like that, they were kissing once again like their lives depended on it. And even if just for a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**I just love them so much... and I SWEAR they are a couple. It's impossible for them not to be. They're obviously in love. Yep.**

**Nothing meant to offend Dan or Phil here... I have a fear of one of them stumbling upon this and labeling me rude. So, you know... THE GAME.**

**-Kristen**


	3. The Video

**A/N: I'm back with more Phan... as usual. I have no life.**

**WARNINGS: This starts to brink on the M-rating... but no sex. Just letting you know. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan... :(**

* * *

He was conficted. No — he was beyond conflicted. He was submerged in a pool of confusion, doubt, and above all, curiosity. He didn't know _what _to think.

And it was all because of that stupid video.

When Phil had first heard the name "Phan," he laughed it off. Because at the time, he hadn't known that it wasn't just a friendly pairing of the two — no, it was also a _romantic _bond. And he had also been fine with that up until about three months ago when he'd actually started developing... _feelings_ for Dan.

He'd shrugged it off and pretended it was nothing. Truthfully, Phil had nothing against the gay community — he'd just never expected to be a part of it himself. And to fall for your straight roommate? It was pure _hell_.

But now... after he'd seen _this..._ maybe he got his hopes up a little.

When he'd seen Dan's new upload on his page, (but he wasn't stalking Dan's page, he'd assure himself) he'd figured it would have been some weird story about a crazy cruise he had been on, or something along those lines. He didn't expect Dan to address actual _shipping_, as in the tumblr and fanfiction universe. And he definitely didn't expect him to address the shipping of _himself_ and Phil.

"I Will Go Down With This Ship." Was it some sort of hidden joke? A message for Phil? Something meant for the phandom to decipher?

Phil shook his head. He was over thinking things as he always did. It was probably all that Dan could come up with, just a silly title. Nothing to be decoded or examined or _anything_.

Phil wanted to laugh at himself for making something out of nothing. Sighing, he begrudgingly left the comfort of his room and entered the kitchen. Dan probably wouldn't be up for a little while, giving Phil just enough time to clear his head.

No matter how hard he tried not to, Phil found himself back on YouTube and on Dan's page again. _Great way to clear your head, Phil_, he thought. He shrugged off the thought, allowing himself to become temporarily lost in the world of Danosaurs.

He looked in the list of recommended videos for himself, only to see that _damned_ video at the top of the list. He gulped, his mouse hovering on the screen. He was just about to click when —

"What are you up to?" Dan's voice sounded from the entrance. Phil jumped, impulsively closing out his browser. Hoping he had done it discreetly, Phil gulped.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, nervously. "Just trolling tumblr."

Dan seemed to accept this answer, though he knew Phil was lying on some level. But he'd experienced these things with him before, and it was easier to just let Phil come to him when he needed him.

"Oh. Sorry for sleeping in so long," he apologized. Phil scrunched his eye. Dan usually slept in, and Phil was used to this. It had to have been longer than usual if Dan felt compelled to apologize about it, which meant Phil had been interne-stalking Dan longer than he'd thought. "I was up last night editing a video."

Phil nodded. He knew what video he must've been editing, and it was the same one that was causing him such emotional confusion.

"I know," Phil said.

Dan looked at Phil intently. Then it hit him — he knew why Phil was upset. And he knew _he _had caused it.

"I'm sorry, Phil," Dan said. Phil stared at him, now more confused than before. Not noticing this, Dan continued. "I should've asked how you felt about the whole 'shipping' thing before I made that video. Oh God, I'm a terrible friend."

Before Phil could cut in, Dan continued on his rampage. "I'm sorry, Phil. I just thought that if I addressed the issue, people would stop bugging us about it."

That struck a nerve in Phil. For some reason, that measly nerve wanted Phil to confess some things to Dan. And, well, Phil was never one to disappoint.

"Dan," Phil started cautiously. "What if I don't _want_ them to stop?"

It was as if that one question shifted the entire atmosphere for the two. Phil was suddenly aware of his actions and hoping against hope that he coud take his words back. Dan, on the other hand, was frozen. How was he supposed to react?

"Is there a chance you could forget I said that?" Phil said in a small voice. Dan said nothing, keeping his eyes locked on Phil and stepping closer until they were a few inches apart at most. Then slowly, so, so slowly, Dan leaned over to Phil's ear, whispering.

"What if I don't _want_ to forget?"

Their lips collided before either knew what was going on. Neither pulled away, however. They simply let the wanting side of their minds control what they were doing, thinking, feeling.

The kiss got hungrier and hungrier, like they depended on each other for life. It was true, in a way. They had each been suppressing their urges around each other for months — now that they'd started, there was little to no chance of them stopping.

They stumbled onto the couch, Phil underneath Dan's tanned body. With the new position, Dan found himself getting easier access to Phil's pale neck. With the newfound information, Dan allowed his lips to trail down Phil's jaw, all the way to his collarbone. Phil threw his head back, closing his eyes to get a better _feel_ of the moment.

Needing _something_ to occupy his hands, Phil let his fingers brush over the end of Dan's shirt. He ghosted them over the skin there, causing Dan to shiver involuntarily. Egged on by the reaction, Phil ran his hands up and down Dan's bare chest underneath his shirt. Dan moaned softly, a blush rising on both of their cheeks.

"Phil... just..." Dan murmured, though he got nothing else out. His mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Phil knew _exactly_ how Dan felt, though he couldn't really voice the thought when he had Dan's tongue down his throat. Not that he minded. Not in the least.

Dan's hands slipped into Phil's hair, messing up the usually perfect style. He gripped tighter, his fingers digging into Phil's scalp, massaging it gently. "Dan..." Phil breathed.

When Phil's phone vibrated, he swore he heard Dan mutter something along the lines of "Fucking cockblock." He couldn't help but laugh quietly at that.

"Who the hell is calling you?" Dan asked.

"It's my mum," Phil answered. He looked at Dan, both of them staring intently at one another. Then they both simultaneously broke out into a fit of laughter.

Their laughter died down, both becoming serious. Smiles wiped off of their faces, they were silent.

"Um..." Phil began quietly. He was shaking with nerves. "I guess we need to talk now."

Dan shook his head. "No." He paused, causing Phil to worry. What did he _mean_ 'no?!' "Not now. We can talk later. Right now, I'm dead set on proving to you how much I love you so you won't have to doubt me when I tell you later."

Phil's mouth twitched up into a smile. "You mean that?"

Dan grinned. "Of course."

Their lips met once again, both of them blissful in their own little worlds.

* * *

**A/N: My friend has been stalking me while writing this. She is watching me type this right now. She SUCKS! But I still love her. (Glee52. She's a part of the PHANDOM. She's amazing... though she stalked me while I was writing without my knowledge.)**

**I love you all so much! So so much. Almost as much as Phil loves Dan. Or Dan loves Phil. Because, come on, NOBODY loves anyone as much as they love each other.**

**MICROWAVE.**

**-Kristen**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I'm probably not going to be writing any more on this story for a while, since I've got out a new, multi-chapter Phan story. Here's the info in case you wanna give it a look. :)**

**Title: The Origins of the Usernames**

**Summary: Phil came out to his parents the same day he met Dan Howell. He was immediately taken with the brown-eyed, beautiful boy, but there was one problem: they'd probably never see each other again. So why did Phil still think about him two years after their departure? Phan. Sort of AU. Multi-chapter eventually.**

**It'll be Phan... eventually. Gotta work up to it.**

**Sorry if you thought this would be another chapter! :( My apologies!**

**-Kristen**


End file.
